


Going Bump In The Night (a Bendy and the Ink Machine story)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aunt Alice?, Boo's Company, Family, Fun and Games, Ghostly activities, Haunting, Other, Penny the Poltergeist is adorable, Sammy is terrifying, Scare, Sisters, Some sad stuff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Boris & Uncle Bendy?, friends - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Bendy, a mischievous dancing demon, goes to find his friends Boris the wolf and Alice Angel in the set of Sillyvision, but both the angel and the wolf seem more frightened and jittery than usual; jumping at small noises, Boris whining softly, both of them refusing to be on their own.Sure, Bendy had pulled a prank on them once or twice, but he hadn't seen them THIS scared before.Planks of wood had been shifted, books flying, cans and objects being knocked over, plushies in inky pentagrams, just to name a few.It was only after some time searching, Bendy found the cause; a young ghost girl (animation like himself) known as Penny The Poltergeist and a neko known as Nova the Country Neko.Will the haunting be stopped?Or will all hell break loose?*BATIM IS NOT MINE! I ONLY OWN PENNY POLTERGEIST, AND MY FRIEND OWNS NOVA!! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM!*





	1. The Haunting

"Hey there, everybody!" came the chipper voice of Bendy as he took confident strides through the door. Ink-splattered beige and yellowish floorboards creaked beneath each step the demon took.  
Bendy was an inky demon creature with white gloves and a matching bow tie, black shoes and a pair of small pointed horns. His tail had an arrow-shaped tip and his grin beneath his pie-cut eyes seemed almost permanent.

He kept walking until he saw two shadows by the wall, illuminated by a soft, silvery light.  
One shadow was of a feminine figure while the other was a tall wolf; Alice and Boris!  
The two were huddled together, Boris whining like a scared puppy. Alice squeaked when she saw Bendy's shadow, exhaling softly in relief when she saw it was just her demon 'friend.'

Bendy raised an eyebrow, looking at his scared wolf friend.  
"What's going on, pal?" he inquired, raising a non-existent eyebrow. His sentence was punctuated by an audible thud from just behind the wall, making Boris flinch and whimper again, not saying anything to the demon.

Sure, Bendy had pulled pranks on them once or twice, but this time the pair looked very spooked.  
"Hey, what's rattled your cage?" Bendy asked jokingly. Boris looked up with frightened eyes, and Alice gulped.  
"I-I think..w-we think that...the set is haunted" Alice squeaked, gazing at Bendy in terror.  
"Haunted? whaddaya mean, toots?"Bendy reiterated.

"U-Um, y'know....c-classic haunting stuff" Boris replied shakily, his tail between his legs.  
There was a sudden loud crash, as if a vase had been dropped on the floor, making Boris yelp and scamper to the furthest corner of the room. The crash was followed by a small, mournful groan.  
He curled his arms around his legs and averted his eyes to the floor, still shaking like a leaf.

Bendy frowned, his smile faltering.  
No way was this going on any longer!

"Boris, Alice. It's ok, I'll see to it. No ghost spooks MY friends and gets away with it!" Bendy declared confidently.  
"I-I don't think you want to provoke it" Alice said, going close to him and using the same soft voice as before. Bendy put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze to reassure her.  
"Doncha worry, I'll try not to, honey. I have to check it out, though. Besides, I'm a demon, so what could they do to me?!"  
"B-Bendy, wa-"  
Before Alice could finish, Bendy left the room.


	2. Boo's Company

Bendy looked around in the empty hallways, flinching a little when a few more moans and thuds were heard, followed by giggles at times. During the time he was searching, he found some odd things; cans of bacon soup were on the floor, planks had been arranged neatly in shapes and small piles. Within the inky pentagrams, a Bendy doll was in the centre of them.

The demon looked confused, going into another room.  
This room was empty except for pillars with small objects such as a movie reel, a spanner, a Bendy doll and other things on top.

As Bendy looked around, he started to shiver, the room going from normal to freezing in a matter of seconds, walking over to one of the pillars and seeing a vase smashed on the ground by the pillar.  
He snapped his gaze up, hearing an unfamiliar voice call out; "Penny?"

It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Who's there?!" Bendy exclaimed, his gaze flickering around the room. Light footsteps sounded behind him, making him spin around as a new person approached him. She was wearing cowgirl boots, black trousers, a black undershirt and a black and grey checkered overshirt. Her hair was short and black and she had a pair of black cat ears as well as a matching cat tail attached to her. Bendy couldn't help but stare in amazement at the new creature.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but I think my little sister wandered in here without permission" the neko said, tipping her cowgirl hat at Bendy. Bendy gave her a confused look.  
"I'm Nova, by the way. Nova the Country Neko" Nova told him.  
"Oh, right! I'm Bendy" Bendy replied. "Nice to meet you, Nova. Is your sister a neko too? i can help find her, if you like?"  
Another SMASH! of glass or china was the reply, followed by a small giggle.  
Bendy glanced around, seeing a plush replica of himself hovering in mid-air as the candles blew out.  
"What the hell?!" he burst out in shock.  
"Nah, she's a poltergeist. Penny! stop tormenting these poor souls!" Nova replied to his previous question, her tone of voice was firm and directed to 'Penny'.

"O-Ok" came a child's voice.  
They both watched as a young girl materialized in the air, holding the Bendy plush toy.  
"S-sorry, I was only pwaying" the girl said in her soft voice which seemed to echo a little.

The young girl was deathly pale and had a young, thin body, seeming to be only about 9 years old. Her black eyes were large and innocent, dark hair tumbled down her back and ended in curls, one little curl going down the centre of her forehead, another by her left ear.  
She wore a white blouse with black buttons and lacy cuffs, a black ruffled skirt, black tights and white T-bar flats, going lower until she and Bendy were eye level; if she hadn't been hovering, she would've been just a little smaller than Bendy.  
"Now, what did I tell you about going into places you shouldn't?" Nova asked, 'picking' the child up in her arms.  
"Not to do it?" Penny mumbled sheepishly, looking down.

"Aaw! she's such a cute lil ghost!" Bendy cooed with a laugh.  
"That's it, now say sorry to Mr Bendy and his other friends" Nova scolded her gently. Penny looked at Bendy.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" she told him. Bendy's grin grew a little.  
"That's ok, kiddo! I forgive you. C'mon, I'll show you to the rest of the gang! Follow me, ladies" Bendy replied in his usual chipper voice, walking off. Penny perked up, floating behind him with the plushie still encased in her arms. Nova smiled at her younger 'sibling'.

In the office, Alice was comforting the trembling Boris, who was still looking scared.  
"Oh Alice~! Boris~! I've got some special someones I need to show you~!" Bendy sang, entering the room.  
Both Alice and Boris stood up, the wolf being much taller than any of them.  
"This is Alice and Pe-...Penny?" Bendy asked, looking around; the young poltergeist was nowhere to be seen.

Nova giggled.  
"Come on, Penny, no need to be shy" she cooed, Penny reappearing by her side.  
"Oh...invisible" Bendy said in understanding, a light chuckle escaping him.

Alice crouched down to Penny's height. "Hello dear."  
"Hi" Penny replied softly, staring at the angel with her dark eyes.  
"I-I'm Penny, the playful little poltergeist."  
"Alice the Angel, it's nice to meet you, Penny" Alice said.  
"N-Nice to meet you, Ma'am. Y-You're pretty" Penny stated in awe at the angel, who giggled.  
"Thank you, hun. This is Boris" Alice introduced him, standing up as Boris stepped forward.

Penny took Nova's hand, staring up at the towering wolf, uttering a small "hi" as she had done before.  
"I didn't know you were a wolf" she exclaimed in childlike wonder.  
Boris chuckled. "Believe me, for a while I thought I was a dog! you sure gave me a scare today."  
"Sowwy" she sighed innocently.  
"It's ok. Usually, it's Bendy scaring me. Weird but nice to have him not do it for a change" he joked, Penny laughed.

This was going to be the beginning of something interesting, for sure.


	3. Axe-idents happen!

Penny stayed close to Nova as Bendy showed them around the studio, Alice and Boris close behind them. She looked at their demon guide curiously, her eyes displaying childlike awe.  
Bendy smirked a little, his knowledge of the whole studio was that of a professional tour guide, knowing this place like the back of his gloved hand.

"And if we take a left here-" Bendy started, when all of a sudden- SMASH!

Nova flinched and Penny let out a squeak, turning 'solid' and clinging to her sister.  
Boris yelped in terror, his tail between his legs.

"What the hell was that?!" Bendy exclaimed with a glare, looking around. Alice doing the same.  
"I don't know what that was, but it wasn't me" she admitted.  
"I-It wasn't me" Penny whimpered.  
"Nor me" Nova piped up, rubbing Penny's back comfortingly.

Another startlingly loud SMASH! followed by a splintering of wood echoed through the studio, cardboard cutouts and planks falling to the floor. Bendy glared, ink dripping down his face. "Oh no. Someone's trying to break in...."

"W-What do we do?" Penny asked. Boris gulped, looking concerned. " B-Bendy, please tell me were not going to investigate" he begged his demon friend.  
"Nope, you and me are going to investigate. Alice, you get Nova and lil Penny someplace safe. We'll be back" Bendy replied, a slight frown on his face.  
The angel nodded, taking the two girls to the music room; once they got there Penny turned invisible, crying silently and hiding in the corner of the room.

Nova sat beside her.  
"It's gonna be alright, nothing bad is going to happen as long as I'm around sis" she cooed reassuringly, purring lightly as her tail swayed.

Boris whined like a frightened pup, looking at his demon friend. " Bendy, why me? u know I'm a scaredy wolf!" he whimpered.  
"Coz I know you've got strength in ya, Boris. Besides, where would I be without my right-hand wolf?" Bendy replied, scanning the area. Boris looked around reluctantly, a sigh escaping him.

"Hmm...nobody here. Maybe they're by one of the screens" he murmured. "Come on!" he said, walking towards one of the projectors.  
Boris looked scared, but went to a screen anyways, murmuring what sounded like,"why couldn't Alice have gone with u?"  
"And leave her vulnerable? no way!" Bendy exclaimed with a "Psh!"  
"It's alright. If anything happens -which it won't-"  
" Bendy and Alice sitting in a tree..." the wolf sang quietly with a minuscule smirk.  
"-I'll protect you. And stop singing that."  
"But it's true" Boris argued as they walked.  
"Whatever" Bendy murmured, seeing a shadow pass by. "Please tell me that's Sammy." He went towards the figure. "Hey! what are you doing in here?!"

"D..doesn't smell like him" Boris said, his nose a-quiver. His Pacman eyes then widened in fear.  
"Bendy! get back"  
"Why? what's wr- oh god!" he backed off, seeing the man had an axe.

Boris grabs bendy and moves him out the way with a low growl.  
"Boris! no!" he said, closing his eyes as the blade was swung down.

From then, everything went into slow motion as the axe collided with Boris' leg, making Boris yelps in pain, another blow to his torso coming soon after.  
He howled in pain and crumpled to the floor as if he was merely a paper doll.  
"Boris!!" Bendy shrieked.

The man laughed cruelly, his arm poised as if he was preparing to strike again. Bendy scowled, growing taller and more frightening. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" he snarled demonically.

Boris looks at bendy, eyes slowly closing, still letting out strangled whines.

"Boris...please...." Bendy whimpered, an inky hand laid gently on his friend's head.

Luckily, judging by the light movement of the wolf's chest, he was still breathing.

Bendy knelt down by Boris. "It's ok, pal, I'm gonna get you someplace safe, just stay with me..."

"B....bendy" he looks at him, seeing the man raise his axe " m-move outta the way!"

Bendy looked up, catching the man's arm and pushing him back, his assailant grunting as he collided with the floor.

The shadowy man swore under his breath, until there was the sound of an ethereal breeze in the same room. Bendy watched as the man backed up a few paces, throwing the axe at Penny; it phased straight through.  
"Y-You're...y-you're....you're a...a g...g-ghost!" the man exclaimed

"No shit" Boris growled under his breath, hissing in pain.

Penny advanced on the male, looking scarily angry. "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" she yelled, pictures on the wall rattling and stray tools floating up. Ink dripped from her eyes and mouth as she let out a loud screech which even made Bendy flinch. Boris' ears twitched at the sheer volume and velocity the screech produced. Alice watched with a glare as the male dropped the axe and ran, Penny hurling it at the door where it stuck in the wood.

"And stay out!!!"

It was only after that point Nova ran into the room with Alice, panting " there you are! I've been looking all over this joint!"  
Penny also 'panted', wiping the ink from her eyes as her form went back to normal, floating just a few inches from the ground.

"Come here, you" Nova urged gently, holding her arms out; obediently, Penny floated into the neko's arms and clung to her.  
She turned almost solid in Nova's arms, shaking like a leaf, letting Nova calm her by rubbing her back. Boris tries to stand but yelped loudly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" he exclaimed loudly, the wound oozing blood-like ink.

"Easy, I gotcha" Bendy helped Boris up.  
"Told u this was a bad idea" Boris grumbled scornfully with a pout, holding his injured leg. The response was a quiet "Yeah, yeah" from his demon friend.

"I-I'm so sorry" Penny whimpered, looking at them. "I didn't wanna scare anyone"

 

"Shhh, its ok love" Boris smiles at her " if it weren't for you, Bendy and I wouldn't be here. None of us would be here, for that matter."

"Yeah! You did good, kiddo" Bendy added with his trademark grin.

Nova smiled fondly at penny as they both embraced. "You did good sis!"  
"Thank you" she said softly, the young ghost becoming a blur of mist and hiding in Nova's pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, Scorpio here!  
> I hope you guys enjoy my first ever Bendy And The Ink Machine story :) more chapters are on the way.  
> I adore this game and the fandom alongside it (though I haven't played it. I'd like to at some point)  
> Feel free to comment, subscribe and leave Kudos :)  
> You can also find this story on Wattpad and Quotev; Wattpad= SnoopyWoodstock9. Quotev= ScorpioSenorita


End file.
